horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
¿Qué Soy Para Ti?
'''Es una canción cantada por Finn, la Dulce Princesa y Marceline en "Lo que estaba perdido". Finn usa esta canción para declararle el amor de él hacia la Dulce Princesa y expresar lo que siente por sus amigos Jake, Marceline y Dulce Princesa. Letra en Español Latino ''Finn : Les diré, algo qué.. '' ''Sé muy bien, debí decirles, que perdí... '' ''¡Un Pedazo de ti! '' ''Ya no está, se fué por siempre... '' ''creo que ya no importa, pues sin ti, '' ''yo no puedo vivir... '' ''Con mis amigos podré seguir y así... soñar con tu amor. '' ''Hablando:' ¿Les gusta? Es lo que estaba perdido, ¡La verdad! '' ''¿Qué soy para ti? '' ''Soy una broma o tu hermano... '' ''¿Qué soy para ti? '' ''Me minimizas por ser joven.. '' ''¿Qué no crees que entiendo bien? '' ''Quería tocar junto a ti, '' ''la noche fue muy especial.. aunque ustedes no dejaran de pelearse. '' ''Ustedes so-o-o-o-on mis amigas sin igual.. lo so-o-o-o-o-on... no hay nadie más así, así-í-í-í-í estoy hablando de ustedes dos.. y tú Jake. Yo les canto mi canción, '' ''y lo haré de corazón. ¿Qué soy para ti? Marceline y Finn:' Soy una broma o tu hermano... ¿Qué soy para ti? '''''Finn: Me minimizas por ser joven... ¿Qué no crees que entiendo bien? Quería tocar junto a ti, olvidaré lo que perdí, recordaré lo que compartí, por ahí. Ustedes... Marceline y Finn: son mi-i-i-i-is '' ''Finn:'' amigas sin igual.. Lo so-o-o-o-on no hay nadie más asi... ''Marceline y Finn:'' ''As-í-í-í-í es, '' ''Finn:'' ''estoy hablando de ustedes dos.. '' ''y tú jake. '' ''Yo les canto mi canción, '' ''y lo haré de corazón. '' ''Marceline y Dulce Princesa:'' Ahhh ahhh ahhh ahh ahh... ''Finn: ¡Y lo haré de tal manera y tan real que así podré abrir la pueeerta!'' Letra en inglés ''Everyone, Bubblegum thumb|right|250 px I should´ve just told you what I lost whas a piece of your hair thumb|right|250px|Rebecca Sugar - My Best Friends in the World (Demo) Now It´s gone, gone forever but I guess what doesn´t matter when I just just had all of you there Oh, I just had all of you there with me my friends if you even my friends You like this? this is that was missing ¡THE TRUTH! What am I to you? '' ''am I a joke your knight or your brother What am I to you? do you look down on me because I´m younger Do you think I don´t understand '' ''I just wanted us together '' ''and to play as a band Last night was the most fun '' ''I´ve ever had '' ''Even liked when the two '' ''of you would mad at each other '' ''Ohhh you ar-r-r-re '' ''my best friends in the world you ar-r-r-re '' ''my best friends in the world And that´s ri-i-i-igh '' ''I´m talking about the two of your girls And you Jake '' ''I wanna sing this song to you and I refuse to make it fake What am I to you? am I a joke your knight or your brother '' ''What am I to you? do you look down on me because I´m younger do you think I don´t understand '' ''I just wanted us together '' ''and to plays a band I forget the I lost a piece of your hair '' ''I´ll remember the pasta that we share '' ''over there Ohh you ar-r-r-re my best friends in the world you ar-r-r-re my best friends in the world '' ''That´s ri-i-i-ighht '' ''I´m talking about the two of you girls '' ''and you Jake '' ''I wanna sing this song to you '' ''and I refuse to make it fake Marceline y Dulce princesa: Ahhhhhh Finn: Make no mistake '' ''I´m gonna sing a song '' ''that feels so real It´ll make this door break. Letra en Castellano thumb|right|250px Finn: '''Escuchad, princesa, soy idiota he de confesar qué, lo que perdí, fue un mechón de tu peloooo se perdió ya no está pero supongo que ya da igual porque, os tengo a todos aquí oooos tengo a todos aquí amigos míos aquí todos juntos. '''Hablando: ¿Te mola? Eso es lo que fallaba Finn: '¡LA VERDAD! ''¿Qué soy para ti? Un chiste, un héroe o un hermano ¿Qué soy para ti? Me ignoras por que soy enano. Crees que no me entero de que va montarnos una banda y empezar a tocar anoche fue la monda lo pasamos genial incluso cuando os pusisteis a pelear... por tonterías. Porque... so-o-o-ois mis mejores amigas so-o-o-ois mis mejores amigas y e-es verdad no os hagais las sorprendidas y tu Jake quiero cantarte una canción y quiero hacerlo con el corazón. ¿Que soy para ti? Un chiste, un héroe o un hermano ¿Qué soy para ti? Me ignoras por que soy enano. Crees que no me entero de que va montarnos una banda y empezar a tocar olvidar que perdí un mechón capilar recordar la pasta que acabo de jalar... con los tres. ''Porque... UH!! soo-o-o-ois 'mis mejores amigas so-o-o-ois mis mejores amigas y e-es verdad no os hagais las sorprendidas y tu Jake quiero cantarte una canción y quiero hacerlo con el corazón. Va a ser una canción tan de verdad Que la puerta voy a derribaar! Curiosidades *En casi todos los idiomas, Finn tiene otra voz al cantar menos en inglés. *Esta canción tiene tres diferentes temas, comenzó declarandole su amor a la Dulce Princesa, luego habló de la pelea entre Marceline y la Dulce Princesa y en otras partes decía que ellas eran sus mejores amigas. *Finn se le declara a la Dulce Princesa, sin embargo ella no se da cuenta hasta el episodio Fuego Inestable donde Jake, pensando que la Dulce Princesa estaba celosa de Finn y La Princesa Flama, Finn le dice a la Dulce Princesa que el antes estaba enamorado de ella pero que ahora ama a la Princesa Flama *En árabe Marceline no canta, solo mueve la boca al igual cuando la Dulce Princesa y Marceline cantan. Lo que significa mayor parte del instrumental. *En castellano a Marceline se le nota mas cuando canta con Finn. *En castellano y en español latino, Finn suena casi igual cuando canta. *Finn al decir "Soy una broma o tu hermano" y "Me minimizas por ser joven" se lo dijo a: lo de la broma se lo dijo a Marceline, lo de tu hermano se lo dijo a Jake,y "Me minimizas por ser joven" se lo dijo a Dulce Princesa ya que en varios episodios vemos que lo rechaza por ser joven. *En la versión de Estados Unidos, cuando Finn dice "My Best Friends in the world" se refiere a Jake, Marceline y la Dulce Princesa por igual, sin embargo en Latinoamerica cuando dice "Mis amigas sin igual" y en España cuando dice "mis mejores amigas" se refiere solo a Marceline y a la Dulce Princesa, lo que parece que está excluyendo a Jake. en:My Best Friends in the World Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Música Categoría:Música de Rebecca Sugar Categoría:Canciones Cantadas En La 3ra Temporada